<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暗影之上 by thunderybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699616">暗影之上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee'>thunderybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>StarCraft (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 塔泽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“圣堂武士！你一再地抗拒摧毁泰伦行星的命令，你一再地对最高议会发出质疑，而且你还连累了整个艾尔！你最不可饶恕的罪行就是跟黑暗圣堂武士联手，胆敢去运用黑暗者的力量，我该怎么形容你，堕落的圣堂武士！”<br/>“阿尔达瑞斯，你要明白，如果我能够从头来过，我还是会作出同样的选择！我牺牲了一切就为了让我们的世界能够活下去，我抛弃了我的武士之名，我的立场和我的荣耀，我甚至违背了我们的传统，但是你不会理解，我从来没有一刻后悔过.因为我是一名圣堂武士，自始至终我都会为了保卫整个星灵而奋战！”（*任务章节七：重返家园）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tassadar/Zeratul (StarCraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暗影之上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“荒谬！无耻！”阿尔达瑞斯的怒火几乎要具象化，他精致的金边华袍随着高涨的净化灵能而浮动起来，一旁齐整的狂热者列队默不作声地低下头以避开执法官的愤怒，“你已被剥夺荣耀的执行官一职，但我始终认为这是一项不得不为之的错误，圣堂武士，你曾几乎是光荣的代言人。”他声音又旋即压低，一些难以遏制的哀恸和悲痛从他的情绪里漫溢到塔萨达的头脑里，前执行官几乎要为同僚真切的情感而动摇了，但一些曾在阴影中燃烧的翠色火焰幻觉在他的神经束里静默地注视着他。</p><p>    “我已陈述过我所做的合理与必要，”塔萨达不卑不亢地直视执法官，他的目光平和但像钉子一样穿过阿尔达瑞斯，将他身后的圣堂武士们牢牢地扎在原地，他们几乎是抱着羞愧的情绪低下了头，“我们的家园即将被吞噬殆尽，而你们却仍然执意将我们最古老的同行者当做最大的威胁。”</p><p>    他从牢笼的阴影中走出来，脚步铿锵如同踏入最高议会的厅堂，这双蓝色的眼睛在寻找着什么，并且成功地将那些卡拉中动摇着的怀疑的窃窃私语揽入思绪，“正如我所说，将艾尔牵连入重重危机的还有你那份冥顽不灵的疯狂，我的投降是因为我不愿被你的错误要由其他同胞的鲜血来洗涤！”</p><p>    塔萨达卡拉中繁复的低语和执法官微弱的怜悯像急退的潮水一样消失殆尽，圣堂武士们遵从了命令从光荣不再的前执行官卡拉连接中离去——他被留在了情感与思维的孤岛中。</p><p>    “那么，”阿尔达瑞斯的语气冰冷而残酷，“你将得到最高议会的审判，叛徒。”</p><p>    “我所做的一切都是为了保卫整个星灵的未来，”塔萨达柔和有力的声调像歌声一样回敬着他，“我从未背叛任何人。”</p><p>    执法官和卫队离去了，留下塔萨达被关押在粒子屏障的牢笼中，他的卡拉被命令不允许其他同胞的接入，只有这艘低空轨道上缓缓运转的旗舰——星梭号上灵能屏障的波动信号和偶尔传来的渺远的机械运转声——忠实而徒劳地陪伴着他。</p><p>    奇特的是，圣堂武士并没有因为这执法官私人的处罚而长久地感到难以忍受，某种更广阔的思绪从万籁俱寂中感染了他，被他的同胞们隔绝之后，一些查尔地表的奇异经历将他从孤独的深渊中解救了出来——那些黑暗圣堂武士。</p><p>    他知道他的想法或许是对卡拉不可饶恕的亵渎，但这狭隘的偏见已被前执行官抛诸脑后，他甚至因为这短暂的，能够贴近那些阴影中的兄弟们的时刻而感到好奇，他们被物理截断的神经束是否会像他一样感受到被逐渐抛弃的恐慌，他们是如何解决不能直接从头脑中获知同伴的体温、气息、动作等等所代表情绪的问题，他们如何沟通，他们如何战斗，他们如何毫无芥蒂地同行一生。</p><p>    “虚空并非不可获知的空白，”摒除了卡拉中复杂的情感纠纷，塔萨达的头脑被那些短暂而愉快的经历所抚慰，“当我们——你身处其中，虚空就像迷雾的斗篷将你隐藏起来。”他记得那谦卑而令人惊叹的兄弟，泽拉图教长向他传授虚空幽能的秘密，那些曾经摆放在圣堂武士眼前却被无知和傲慢所视而不见的神秘轨迹，泽拉图伸出一只手，而詹姆斯·雷诺指挥官瞪大眼睛盯着教长“变戏法”（他不大理解泰伦的术语），空气像融化的玻璃一样凝聚起来，空间被扭曲成雾气，诡秘的绿色阴影像毒液一样融化了黑暗教长的胳膊，他的手径直消失在了空中，又立即从气流的波浪中抽了出来。</p><p>    “你的形容也没错，”泽拉图承认，“毒液——虚空确实不是位温和谦卑的导师，它更像一个挑战。”</p><p>    “控制、细节、定力、意志，甚至是一点天赋，缺失的平衡会导致你被虚空所吞噬，”塔萨达瞳孔中的灵能溢出地更剧烈了，他年轻的好奇心正焦灼着他，泽拉图意有所指地看向圣堂武士，“狂妄地想要获取超出所能掌控的力量，就会被这力量所控制，失去自我——遁入虚空，成为暗影之海中的一滴水沫。”</p><p>    “如果成功了，”塔萨达询问，“付出如此危险可怖的代价，你们又得到了什么？”</p><p>    “行走在阴影中，”黑暗圣堂武士深邃的眼睛像最古老的深海一样毫无波澜，但塔萨达隐约感知到某些澎湃而美丽的暗流在三个人的周围温柔地起伏，“我们从未如此自由过。”</p><p>    塔萨达收拢四散的回忆，一阵剧烈的爆炸撼动了星梭号的舰体，以致于连这隐秘的监牢都轻微的摇晃起来，两束熟悉而亲切的热流涌入了他的卡拉，一处正直、勇敢而满心喜悦，另一处急切，犹豫又饱含内疚。</p><p>    “执行官，我找到他了！”龙骑士的金属足部尖锐地擦碰过灵能屏障，菲尼克斯太阳辉光般明亮的金属结构出现在他眼前，随后紧接着踏入禁地的是他引以为傲的学徒，替换了他工作的年轻执行官。</p><p>    他孩子气的天蓝色眼睛在面对导师的时候瞬间赧然了起来，为了这趟冒险的营救年轻鲁莽的圣堂武士不得不打破了一系列他曾奉若神明的箴言，有趣的是，Khassar de templari是他的导师曾命他们牢记的，而眼下却为了塔萨达而必须忤逆他的教诲。</p><p>    他还来不及给阿塔尼斯的卡拉传递一些安抚的表示，轨道上传来的星门折跃启动信号瞬间打破了圣堂武士们的喜悦。</p><p>    “你们的‘英雄’，”阿尔达瑞斯审判般地宣告，他站在指挥舰上冷冰冰地俯视他们，少量的仲裁者和一些侦察机包围了他们，塔萨达心里一沉，“将是指引你们自投罗网的航标。”他的目光随即移到执行官身上，难以忍受的失望从他的卡拉中汹涌而出，“我曾对你寄予厚望！执行官！”</p><p>     阿塔尼斯看起来几乎要被自相纷争着的、被训斥的羞愧和反抗的不满撕成碎片，而菲尼克斯听起来是在给相位炮充能，塔萨达搭着他的金属肢节碰了碰，从被龙骑士击碎的屏障中走出来，张开双手。</p><p>    “阿尔达瑞斯，”他的声音在庞大的卡拉中依然充盈着稳定坚毅的力量，“他们是艾尔应当敬重的过去与被寄予无限希望的未来，只有我是微不足道的眼下，管理者与执行官全然无辜，归咎于我——”</p><p>    “他不会归咎于任何人。”曲光战刃轻柔地贴上执法官的脖颈，附近的圣堂武士卫队也纷纷绷紧了脊椎，他们的神经束和未被盔甲覆盖的躯体暴露在了幽绿的焰火下，冰冷的灼烧感刺痛着他们。黑暗圣堂武士从阴影中现身了。</p><p>    “待在这儿，伟大的执法官，”黑暗教长的话语里流露出少有的讥讽，而这更加激怒了阿尔达瑞斯，他试图挣动起来，又对逼近的虚空幽能避之不及，僵硬在原地，“月亮会照常升起而眷顾你。”</p><p>    “亵渎者，”阿尔达瑞斯低语着，“你们这些被卡拉所抛弃的叛徒应当和塔萨达一同被处决。”</p><p>    “是我们抛弃了它，”泽拉图纠正道，“如果你能见识到它的真实其实是禁锢自由意志的教条，你也会做出同样的选择。”</p><p>    “不要把卡拉之光庇佑的战士们同你们这些流放犯一视同仁，”执法官回敬道，“尽管使出你们肮脏卑鄙的偷袭手段吧。”</p><p>    泽拉图故事般的语调变得尖锐高昂，连指挥舰之下的圣堂武士们也能感知到黑暗教长的愤怒和懊恼，“你对真实的危机一无所知，愚蠢的兄弟，包括我曾经也是。我看见黑色的日光吞噬星系，冰冷的光和火焰疯狂地撕碎了我们所认知的定律，”他注意到执法官充满疑虑地颤抖了一下，“生来只为杀戮与吞噬的异形已经开始蚕食艾尔，而你们却仍然畅游在黄金舰队的梦境中！”</p><p>    “我们知道……”</p><p>    “你们应当醒来面对梦魇了！”</p><p> </p><p>    “为你效命，执行官，”塔萨达接管了星梭号的管理权限，而休伯利安陪伴着它在低空轨道上行驶，“你的解救对我来说感激不尽。现在告诉我，教长，诸神将庇佑我们的怒火，我们的敌人在何处。”</p><p>    黑暗圣堂武士向前几步，目光担忧地掠过并确认着塔萨达的伤势，但他仅仅只是简略地陈述了一些脑虫和异虫的变动，最终所有人的心都不安了起来，“主宰在路上了。”</p><p>    “最可怕的时刻，”塔萨达复述道，“我们共同的造物主放任我们互相厮杀，但我们并非毫无胜算。”</p><p>    他转过身面对龙骑士，菲尼克斯从容地在卡拉中“点”了一下头，“我的部队抵抗虫群的正面火力，而你，”他带着歉意转向泽拉图，“我要为我先前对你的误判而道歉，向吾等神民致敬，愿诸神护佑你们的刺杀行动。”</p><p>    “Adun Toridas…”</p><p>    泽拉图向他们点头致敬，深色的面巾像夜空下的深海一样浮动，看起来像一个轻柔的告别，他的面容在阴影中微微模糊，那些浸润着湿润翡翠色的幽能旋即被黑暗所彻底淹没。</p><p>    等候了塔萨达认为已经足够礼貌的时间后，他向前一步，让滞黏着思维的神经束在柔和冰冷的暗影中扩散，没有任何黑暗圣堂武士的痕迹掠过他的试探，他们已经出发了。</p><p>    高阶圣堂武士谦卑地低下头颅，向无人的虚空鞠躬致意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>